Show Me
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: "Oh God, how did he get here? Rick remembered being at the bar again, the same one he had frequented every Saturday night for the last two months. He had no business going there, going back, but he still did it every Saturday. It was a routine now. A way to kick back he told himself. Deep down he knew that was a lie." RICKYL Oneshot/I own nothing from TWD/Rated M


**AN: This was written for SweetKiwi as a birthday gift, but due to life and being unusually busy, it's a bit late in making its appearance. I don't feel like it's my best, but I sure hope you like it chick! And I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well. Thanks for reading.**

...

 _Oh God, how did he get here?_

Rick remembered being at the bar again, the same one he had frequented every Saturday night for the last two months. He had no business going there, going back, but he still did it every Saturday. It was a routine now. A way to kick back he told himself. Deep down he knew that was a lie.

He went back for _him_.

He went back for Daryl Dixon.

The strange thing was that Rick couldn't even pinpoint the exact moment that he had begun to lust after the guy. He wasn't gay. He hadn't ever thought about another man in that respect, but two weekends ago it just happened like a train wreck he couldn't avoid.

Not that he wanted to at this point.

Now here he was, following Daryl up a strange flight of stairs to his apartment because it had been closer. They hadn't spoken a word since Daryl had mentioned his place. They had left the bar, Rick's black Chevy following along behind the roar of Daryl's motorcycle. The tension between them had mounted considerably since leaving the bar, the weight of the night pressing in all around them in the stairwell.

Daryl paused at the only door at the end of the hallway and turned to Rick. Rick's mouth went dry as Daryl leveled him with a stare to rival any other he had ever seen. He watched helplessly, his pants beyond tight as Daryl crossed those thick muscular arms, shaggy brown hair falling into one eye.

"You sure about this?" Daryl asked.

No. Rick almost shook his head. He wasn't sure about anything, least of all of the reason why he was currently envisioning pressing himself up against a _man_. A very rugged man who could likely give as good as he got. A man who could match him in strength and power. One who could take it rough without him having to hold back. _Jesus_.

It took Rick a moment to find his voice again. "Yeah." He was beyond stopping at this point. His erection was out of control and he would swear that his dick was already leaking into his boxer briefs. Nothing about this made sense, but at the same time everything did.

He never pictured himself lusting after a man, had never looked upon another man in this way. Not until now. He didn't pretend to understand it, but then his brain couldn't be held accountable to think very clearly in this moment.

The only thing he _did_ know was that he had never felt like this when he had been married to Lori. Even on the best of times he had never felt this much excitement...this much _anticipation and need._ He felt raw and powerful and he wanted to exert that power on Daryl. He wanted to see him kneel before him, naked and willing. His hands were shaking. He wanted it that badly and he swallowed as Daryl slid his key in the lock.

A picture on the wall vibrated, dangerously close to falling as they barreled through the door. Daryl's chest heaved even as he watched Rick's nostrils flare, arousal heavy in the air around them. They moved in tandem down the hallway until the tension was so thick between them that they couldn't take it anymore. They seemed to have the same thought because Daryl fisted Rick's shirt even as Rick pushed him up against the wall. Daryl let out a whoosh of breath as Rick barreled into him, caging him in, testosterone rising between them.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Rick whispered, his voice suddenly betraying his inexperience.

Daryl smirked, a trademark Dixon smile that lifted the corners of his lips as his eyes ate Rick alive from the ground up. "Fucking," Daryl hissed in his ear, breath skirting Rick's heated flesh.

Rick swallowed deeply. He hadn't really thought this whole thing through until now...the part where he and Daryl fucked. It had been there in the back of his mind, but his brain hadn't put the whole process together until now. It made him pause which Daryl noticed as he pulled back to stare at him.

"You with me?" Daryl asked, blue eyes searching his own.

Rick opened his mouth to say that maybe he wasn't, but that would be a lie. His dick was harder than he ever remembered it being and it sure as hell didn't get that way on its own. That was all Daryl. Rick was sure of it.

Rick surged forward instead of responding and claimed Daryl's mouth once more. Daryl moaned into the kiss and a thrill ran through Rick when he felt the resounding vibrations echo within his own mouth. He wanted this, wanted it badly.

Feeling a sudden rush of boldness, he grabbed Daryl's hand and placed it over the tent in his pants. The heat from Daryl's skin coupled with his own nearly set him off and he bit down on his lip to stifle the rush of blood flowing to his stiff cock. At this rate, he would be lucky to last ten minutes.

Daryl squeezed him through the denim, molding the shape of him with his fingers. Rick released a held breath as he stared down the man before him. Christ, he was sexy. And when had he started thinking men were so fucking sexy?

His fingers drifted to the hem of Daryl's shirt and he tugged, wanting to see more bare flesh. "I want..."

"What? Tell me what you want, Rick." Daryl's tongue skirted up the side of his neck and he felt his eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Fuck. I want to see you. Take your clothes off," Rick demanded.

The corner of Daryl's lip tilted up and he backed up a step, putting a small space between them. Rick wanted to jerk him back, but he held out...watching. With heavy eyes, Daryl lifted his shirt up over his head as casually as if they had done this many times before.

Rick let his eyes roam Daryl's bare chest greedily, taking in all the hard lines, small patch of hair, and abs that he wanted to run his tongue over. He stood still as Daryl unbuckled his belt, working open his jeans until they fell to his ankles. When his hands reached for the band of his boxers, Rick reached out a hand to stop him, their eyes making heated contact.

His only thought as he dropped to his knees was that he was about to put his mouth on a dick for the very first time. He just hoped that he didn't fuck it up. With steady fingers, Rick slowly peeled down Daryl's boxers, his cock springing up near his face as he pushed them down for an unobstructed view.

"Rick." Daryl's voice commanded his attention and Rick glanced up. Daryl palmed his cock with one hand, giving it a short tug before holding it steady. "I want your mouth on me." He ran his fingers into Rick's short cropped hair and gave a sharp tug.

Rick leaned forward and tentatively ran his tongue over the head of Daryl's dick. He felt him shiver and it was enough to make him suck the tip between his lips, tasting the salty skin. It was so far from what he thought it would be that he went further the next time, taking more of him in before pulling away. He could feel Daryl watching him.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Daryl muttered under his breath. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

Rick offered him a sexy smile, but said nothing as he focused back on the task at hand. Breathing in Daryl's scent deep down in his lungs, he sucked down to the base of him and then back up, swiping his tongue over the head, tasting him. Above him, Daryl moaned and pushed his hips forward as Rick repeated the motion.

"Shit," Daryl said suddenly. He hauled Rick to his feet, kicking off his boots and pants. He dropped to his knees before Rick and had managed to get Rick's pants unzipped before Rick's brain had a chance to catch up to the situation. His thoughts were scattered to pieces as Daryl's mouth engulfed him, taking all of him down in one swallow.

"Fuck!" Rick hissed as he bucked his hips forward.

Daryl mumbled something against his flesh, the vibrations nearly doing him in. It was as if someone flipped a switch as Daryl began sucking him down in earnest, his cheeks hollowed out as he never let up. Rick slumped against the wall and tried to maintain his balance, but the sensations were just too much. He had never been sucked off like this before. It was incredible.

 _Daryl_ was incredible.

Rick knew he wasn't going to last. He was trying his hardest to hang on as long as possible and he might have made it if he hadn't glanced down at Daryl once more. Everything in him went still as he drank in the image before him. Daryl on his knees, mouth suctioned around his dick was a sight in itself to see, but that wasn't what gave Rick pause.

It was Daryl's hand that was swallowed between his legs, moving at such an angle that he could only be doing one thing: _jerking off_.

 _Daryl was jerking off as he sucked Rick's cock._

It happened in slow motion. Daryl's eyes flickered up to his own, the baby blues faded to black, lips and tongue stroking up the length of him in a lover's kiss. Rick tried to warn him, even opened his mouth to sound it out, but his breath died on his tongue as Daryl groaned, lips tightening flush against him.

Rick's whole body gave a jerk as he unloaded all that he had down his throat. Daryl took it all, licking down every drop until Rick's legs threatened to buckle beneath him and he slid down the wall for added support. The new position placed him eye level with Daryl who smirked at him as he licked his lips clean.

And damn if Rick's cock didn't give a twitch at the sight. What the hell?

He ran a hand over the stubble on his face as Daryl left the hall, returning moment's later with a towel which he used to wipe the floor clean. Opening a door, he tossed the used towel inside and tugged his pants back into place before squatting in front of Rick.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Rick asked.

"You're over-thinking this, can practically see your wheels turnin' from here. Don't do that."

"I've never been gay," Rick said. "I don't understand."

Daryl smirked. "Yeah, well I've never been rich either. Don't mean it couldn't happen though. You need an explanation for everything?"

Despite his confusion, Rick chuckled. "I guess you're right. That...fuck, that was the hottest thing I've ever done."

Daryl gripped his chin, their eyes locking and Rick's breath caught. "That was only the tip of the iceberg. I can show you so much more," he breathed.

This man had him drowning and Rick never wanted to come up for air. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Whatever this was going on between them, he definitely wasn't done exploring it. He wanted everything that Daryl was willing to show him and more. It was equal parts exciting and terrifying.

"Show me," Rick replied.

...


End file.
